The present invention relates to a spotlight structure and, more particularly, to an easy-heat-dissipation spotlight structure.
It is required that the conventional illuminators for use in optical instruments provide different degrees of illumination. For illuminators that provide high illumination, a fan is installed for dissipating the high heat generated in the illuminator.
Referring to FIG. 1 that is a schematic view showing a spotlight of a conventional projector. The spotlight comprises a reflector 11 formed with a semi-ellipsoidal reflecting surface and an open end 111; and a light-emitting lamp body 12 in the form of a metal halogen lamp. This kind of lamp does not explode at high temperature and there is no need of installing a lamp cover for it. Therefore, the fan 13 installed below the reflector 11 can provide a good heat dissipation effect for the light-emitting lamp body 12.
Referring to FIG. 2, a spotlight, which provides higher illumination and includes a super high pressure mercury lamp, comprises a reflector 21 formed with an inner semi-ellipsoidal reflecting surface and having an open end 211; a light-emitting lamp body 22 in the form of a super high pressure mercury lamp provided with an electrode 221 at the front thereof; and a lamp cover 23 made of a transparent material and closing the open end 211 of the reflector 21.
Due to the high pressure in the tube of super high-pressure mercury lamp, the lamp will be exploded when it is overheated. Therefore, it is necessary to install a lamp cover 23 for safety. However, with a lamp cover 23 installed, the fan 13 installed below can only dissipate the heat from the outer surface of the reflector 21 and cannot direct the cooling air into the reflector 21 to cool the light-emitting lamp body 22 directly. In other words, the heat dissipation effect on the light-emitting lamp body 22 is quite limited. Due to that the focus of the spotlight is at a small distance before the cover 23, the electrode 221, which receives the heat from the light-emitting lamp body 22 and the heat incurred by the reflected light, has to be cooled adequately. Otherwise, the light-emitting lamp body 22 is apt to burst and the electrode 221 is apt to break due to accumulated heat.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an easy-heat-dissipation spotlight structure wherein airflow can be directed onto the light-emitting lamp body to cool it directly so that the bursting of the light-emitting lamp body can be avoided.
To achieve the above object, the easy-heat-dissipation spotlight structure in accordance with the invention comprises: a reflector formed with an inner semi-ellipsoidal reflecting surface and having an open end; a light-emitting lamp body provided at the central location of the reflector; a lamp cover provided at the open end for covering the reflector, the lamp cover forming an inlet at the lower location thereof when it covers the reflector; and a baffle unit installed at the inlet of the lamp cover so that airflow can be directed into the space defined by the lamp cover and the reflector.
The airflow generated by the fan in accordance with the invention flows through the baffle unit, cools down the electrode at the fore end of the light-emitting lamp body, and flows out of the spotlight through the outlet formed at the upper portion of the reflector.